I'm a Fairy?! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Title card) (After the title card fades out, we fade in to a night in Magix, a man is running with jewels, he's at a dead end) Girl 1: Well then, we've got a thief on our hands. (The girl is revealed to have long hair and has a similar appearance to Bloom with glasses. She and her other friends reveal themselves. The man cowers as the girls form in to position placing two fingers to create an X) (Insert Song: The Power of Charmix ~ new generation mix ~) All 5: Magic Winx!! Charmix! (The first girl appears in a multicolored background) Girl 1: Hope! Fairy of the elements! (The girl, Hope, spins around as she does a flip as she transforms in to her Winx form, she poses with both arms) Girl 2: Jeanne! Fairy of the roaming countryside! (Jeanne twists and turns as she transforms with a green uniform to her Winx outfit. She poses) Girl 3: Danielle! Fairy of pure hearts! (Danielle spins as a heart scans her body and transforms her in to her outfit, her Winx also represent her hearts as well) Girl 4: Lily! Fairy of the shimmering moon! (Lily, full Sailor Moon style spins and twirls as she transforms in to her Winx outfit) Girl 5: Yuki, fairy of the Oriental! (Yuki takes Kanji of her name and spins it around to create a vortex to form her Winx outfit. She poses with a peace sign) (The man cowers and starts running) Hope: Oh no you won't! Come on girls! (The 5 start flying, Yuki surrounds him and Jeanne creates a country force field) (The police arrive to arrest the jewel thief, and these new superheroes disappear) Hope: (narrating) You think we just got our powers out of the blue? Well let's start at the beginning. The VERY beginning. (We flash to Bloomdale, the Earthly hometown of our main character, as we see Hope climb on a bus like a normal girl) Hope: (narrating) That girl you see on the bus? That's me! I'm Hope. I'm only 16 and taking public transport. I do have my drivers license... But I don't need it. (Cut to Hope opening the door to her house ) Hope: I'm home! (She proceeds to enter her house and take off her shoes at the front door.) Hope: Mama, what's for dinner? (She stops in her tracks) Hope: Business meeting again? (She goes back to her room in the attic and lies on her bed.) (She then finds an old news article, with both her parents) Hope: Magix War ends.. Selfless young lady gets powers back? Wait a minute (we zoom in on a photo of her parents) MOM AND DAD?! (Her mother enters the room) Mom: I'm hom- Hope: Mom.. Is there something we should've talked about? Like Fairies? Mom: What Fairies? Hope: Mom! This newspaper has you and dad. Are you hiding anything?? This isn't funny. Mom: Well... (Minutes later, we see an exterior of Hope's home) Hope: EH?!?!?!! (We go back inside only to find a funny expression on her face) Hope: We've got magic in our ancestory?! Mom: Actually we had a kingdom. But your father was from Earth Dad: So we settled on Earth after we graduated... Hope: But you told me you graduated from a high school! Mom: Actually, I went to Alfea. Hope: And what in the world is Alfea???? Dad: The exact school you'll be going to in several days.. Hope: This means... I'm a fairy?!?! (We then fade out and fade in to show Hope at her new school, Alfea) Hope: Wow... it's so sparkling!! Even though I've never been here yet... Oh my Goloshes! (She then gets her room assignment, and runs up to her bedroom, only to find another girl there.) Hope: Oh, hello there... You're... I mean we're roommates. Jeanne: I guess so. Hi, my name is Jeanne. First year... Hope: Hope! I'm also a first year! So wait where is everyone else? Jeanne: Slow process. Nobody wants this dorm. Something having to do with me I guess. Hope: Oh? Well you seem like a good friend. No matter what I'll be your roommatel! Jeanne: You look tired... You want something to eat? Hope: Sure sure! Is there a buffet nearby? (Laughs) (Later on that evening) (Magix City Buffet) Hope: Wow.... It's the biggest buffet in the world!! (She grabs her picks and sits down) Jeanne: You're going to eat all that? Hope: Mom says if I'm going to make Woman vs Food, then I've gotta eat up! So, down the hatch it goes! (Hope gluttonously eats her dinner) Jeanne: You're gonna be fat if you keep eating like that... Hope: No worry! I'll be fine! It usually goes away after a while... (As Hope eats, Jeanne feels a presence, and suddenly leaves her) Hope: Pratically I can eat anything! Stick with me.. You'll eat any- (Hope looks around and finds that her new friend is gone) (Throwing back to the original episode one, Hope finds Jeanne but she's with a troll) Jeanne: You'll never get the secret of the eternal spark!! In fact, you won't get anything! Hope: Is she ... Knit: Well then little fairy... You've made this even worse now ! Attack! Monsters! (His henchmonsters attack) Hope: Oh no! (Jeanne is pushed out. Then she puts both fingers up) Hope: What the? Jeanne: Jeanne, Magic Winx! Charmix! (Insert song: The Power of Charmix) Jeanne: Jeanne, fairy of the roaming countryside! (Jeanne twists and turns as she transforms with a green uniform to her Winx outfit. She poses) (Insert song: Winx Combat) Jeanne: Are you ready to face me? Country meadow wrap! (Long vines surround the enemy, and wraps them in a tangle) (The tangle breaks, leaving Jeanne shocked) (Knit then throws Jeanne to where Hope is hiding) Hope: You didn't tell me anything about transforming! Jeanne: Hope get away! Or he will attack you too!! (Knit attacks Jeanne again) Hope: Are you okay? Jeanne: You should've stayed at the buffet. Hope: I got worried about you! Knit: Is this going to take long? Trolls! Attack! (Jeanne throws a pulse but Hope runs and takes the attack) Jeanne: Oh! (Hope is now angry as she has both hands up protecting her new friend and as a symbol to stop) Hope: What is it with you? Attacking someone for some silly jewels? How dare you ruin our first night as Alfea students! I won't forgive you for your evil deeds. Knit: I don't have time for your silly chat. Trolls, finish them both! (As the trolls dash, a white light appears in the background as we zoom in on Hope) Hope: I won't forgive you!!!!! (A pulse flashes. Blinding Knit, and leaving Jeanne in awestruck fashion.) (Hope appears in a pretransformation background) Hope: What's going on? What's happening?! (It changes) (Insert Song: The Power of Charmix new generation mix) (Hope appears in a multicolored background) Hope: Hope! Fairy of the elements! (Hope spins around as she does a flip as she transforms in to her Winx form, she poses with both arms) (Post transformation Hope is still in her pose until she looks at her new outfit, a yellow and pink colored outfit, a puff sleeved top with a mini skirt, with wings like Bloom's, and go go boots with the addition of arm warmers, also like Bloom's) Hope: I'm not only a fairy, but I can transform too? This is totally crazy! (The trolls begin to attack and then Hope flies up, screaming) Hope: I can FLY?! Hope: And to prove I'm not useless.. (She throws an aura to the monsters attacking her but accidentally hits Jeanne) Jeanne: Don't hit me! Hit them! Hit them! Hope: I'm still new at the fairy thing! Hope: Now.. Elemental Fire Storm!! (Knit burns from the fire storm and runs around) Jeanne: How about something from my Country River! (This cools off Knit) Knit: This isn't over! (The troll leaves with his henchmonsters) (Then we fade out, and fade back in to show Hope and Jeanne still in their Winx outfits) Hope: Why didn't you tell me the truth before Jeanne? Jeanne: Well, actually I didnt want you to freak out. I've actually been 17 for a couple years. A long time ago, my home realm was attacked by Valtor, an evil wizard. When I tried to save my parents and my realm, Valtor placed a spell on me. He placed a spell that only strong magic can break, that I'd be 17 forever. I enrolled for classes at Alfea because I wanted to find the next generation of girls known as Winx Club. The people of my realm spoke highly of them.. Once gathered we could break my spell maybe even protect the eternal spark.. Hope: I don't know what you're talking about... But, I want to help you. Jeanne: What? Hope: I want to help you. Even if we can get some new roommates, I want to do something. Jeanne: Thank you! (Hope is astonished. But happy.) Hope I think we should go home. Farragonda will be worried sick. Jeanne: Yeah. But what about the buffet? Hope: Oh right... Let's go get a kitty bag! Last one to detransform eats BBQ pork wings! Jeanne: H-hey!! Wait a minute! (The camera zooms out as our girls race and detransform, and fade out) (Preview) (The background is hearts and stars under a yellow background, next to the screen, Hope and her friends in a chibi form) Hope: (narrating) Hii! It's Hope! Okay next time, classes are in session at Alfea! Today's lesson, transformation! You'll see a dual transformation between me and Jeanne! And who in the world are these buffoons? That's for you to find out in the next episode! See you then! (Ending theme) Category:Transcripts Category:Winx Club: New Generation